New Year's Kiss
by jpaez
Summary: Victoria wants the New Year to be memorable, and spend the rest of her life with the man she loves. But first she needs to let him in on a secret.


**All rights to Zorro and other characters are owned by the creators of Zorro. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I was going to post this closer to Christmas, but I have three other stories I am currently working on, so I thought I would share it with you early. I have plans to continue this story, and I will post them when ideas for the next chapter or two pop into my head. Enjoy :) **

**New Year's Kiss**

The De La Vega's were spending New Year's Eve at the Hacienda with a few close friends. Mendoza, Victoria, Diego, Felipe, and Alejandro sat around the fire-place sharing memorable stories from the soon to be passing year.

"Do you remember when the Alcalde tired to tax our water? He didn't get very far with it when Zorro stepped in to help." Alejandro said with a small chuckle.

"When will the Alcalde learn he can't get much past Zorro. He does have a strange way of always knowing about trouble and the day-to-day events of the Pueblo." Victoria spoke up with a smile and quickly glanced at Diego.

Diego noticed her quick glance and shifted uneasily in his chair. She knew something, and he had a feeling he was going to find out what she was planning later in the evening.

"Well, I for one am happy and very thankful to have him as a friend and hero." Mendoza spoke up and puffed his chest out, a proud expression on his face.

"I think we all are Mendoza. Without Zorro, I don't know where we would be today." Diego said with a grin.

Victoria watched Diego and noticed something about him that was very familiar. His mannerisms were different tonight, and there was something about the way he grinned after his comment about Zorro.

They sat and exchanged stories and memories for a few hours, and when it was about 5 minutes till midnight, they poured a fresh glass of wine to toast to the new year. The Clock struck midnight and Diego felt Victoria watching him closely. She was waiting for him to slip up and confirm her suspicions.

"Happy New Year." Alejandro said with a cheerful chuckle and raised his glass for a toast.

"Happy New Year." Diego said quietly and smiled at Victoria quickly.

They toasted to the New Year and finished their wine.

"I need to go to bed. A new year means a fresh start, and I for one am looking forward to a new beginning." Alejandro smiled sleepily at the group of family and friends gathered before him.

"Goodnight father. Happy New Year." Diego replied with a yawn of his own.

"I also need to get back to the Pueblo." Mendoza picked up his hat, "thank you for inviting me to your Hacienda to celebrate New Year's." He put his hat on and went toward the door.

"You're welcome Sergeant. Please ride home safely." Diego replied and closed the door after Mendoza left.

"Victoria, I had Marie prepare a guest room for you, so you didn't have to travel home in the dark." Alejandro said as he headed toward his bedroom.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you." She yawned and smiled sleepily.

"You're welcome my dear. See you in the morning." Alejandro went into his room and closed the door.

Felipe signed goodnight and went to his room quietly. He smiled to himself when he saw the confused look on Diego's face.

"Goodnight Felipe." Diego replied with a quick glance at Victoria.

"Let me show you to your room so you can rest." Diego offered his arm and waited for Victoria to loop her arm around his.

"Can we please take a walk in the rose garden? I need to talk to you." Victoria smiled shyly up at him.

"Of course we can." He led her to the garden, and helped her sit down on a bench.

"Diego, I need to tell you something. I hope you understand, and will continue to be my friend." Victoria glanced at Diego quickly, and then back at her sweaty hands.

"Is something bothering you?" Diego's concerned expression made Victoria smile a little.

"Yes and no. I have noticed something tonight and want to start a new life for myself. I know your secret and understand why you kept it from me, but I want us to be happy. I am tired of a few stolen kisses here and there. I want to show my true feelings for you, instead of hide them." Victoria said with as much courage she could gather.

Diego was taken by surprise and didn't know what to say. She had figured out his secret and needed to make sure she right. "Victoria, what are you taking about?" His question was shaky and unsure.

"I know you are Zorro, and I feel it is time we build a life together. I want this new year to be very special." She smiled up at him carefully.

"How did you figure it out?" He questioned her quietly.

"I noticed you watching me when you were at the Tavern. You were also conveniently busy or sick when Zorro was around. You are the only very tall gentlemen that I know of, and your eyes have given you away several times." She replied slowly and smiled at him. "I love you Diego, please be honest with me." Victoria patted his hand gently.

Diego thought about her words for a few moments, "I only wanted to protect those closest to me, and the people of Los Angeles." Diego looked at her and reached for her hand. "I love you Victoria." He said quietly and leaned closer to her.

Victoria claimed his lips before he could change his mind. Diego responded quickly, and soon found himself pulling Victoria closer to his demanding body. He wanted to behave, but his emotions were getting the best of him. He pulled away carefully and moved back a few inches on the bench.

"You have not idea how long I have waited to kiss you without the mask getting in the way." He tried to catch his breath.

"I now have a very good idea of how much we need to be together." She closed the space between them and kissed him again. Diego let her have her way, and pulled her close to him and deepened the long-awaited kiss.

"I love you Diego." Victoria said out of breath when they broke the kiss off. They were on the verge of going further than just a kiss.

"I have loved you since we were children, and when I saw how much you had grown up while I was away at school, I loved you more." Diego stroked his fingers down her cheek softly.

"I also had a crush on you when we were children, and it was hard to keep my mind off of you while you were away at school." Victoria confessed and blushed.

They gazed into each others eyes until one of them blinked. "We better get to bed. We have lots to talk about and plans to make our future brighter.

Diego led her to her room, and kissed her hand before going to his room.

"Diego." Victoria whispered down the hall. "Happy New Year, goodnight me amor." She smiled when Diego turned around and wished her the same in return.

"Happy New Year Victoria. Te amo me amor." He smiled happily and closed his bedroom door.


End file.
